Juvia's Birthday
by AnimeARTWRITER
Summary: it is Juvia's birthday and Gray try's doing something nice for her. So he accompany her on some of her on a few things she has to do after school (ps they go to a normal high school.)


Juvia's birthday:

"Geez, it's her birthday today... I completely forgot.." says Gray while walking towards the academy. Then suddenly, he sees Juvia waiting at the gate. He panics, thinking, should he not greet her? But he ends up greeting her like any other day...

"Good morning..." as he hides his nervousness...

"Good morning, Master Gray... " Juvia greeted with a smile .

As they walk to their classroom, Gray thought of bringing up something to get rid of the silence...

"By the way, Happy Birthday Juvia..." He casually says..

Juvia shrieked and said " Juvia is so happy Master Gray remembers..."

" What are your plans then?"

"Plans? Actually, Juvia has no plan of doing anything today for her birthday since everyone seems to be very busy. Maybe she will do some errands and just wander around.."

"Well..." he paused and had second thoughts...

"Want me to come with you? I have nothing to do after all.."

Juvia remained silent for a minute..

Gray looked at her and saw her face, lighting up like a Christmas Light..

"H-hey? Are you alright Juvia?"

"Y-yes Master Gray.. Juvia cannot believe Master Gray would accompany her. "

"It's nothing Juvia, alright? C'mon. Let's go to class..."

*after class*

Gray wasnt even able to concentrate at what he was doing the whole time . He was thinking of what he did...

"Master Gray... ?"

Juvia's voice awaken him from a trance-like state..

"Are you alright , Master Gray?"

"Yes, I'm fine Juvia.

They got outside the university and went to the convenient store to get something to eat. Gray bought their food for them and went on with Juvia's errands.

"Where are we going again?" He complains.

" To the mall,Master Gray." She says while she's clinging to Gray's arm.

They came into a department and Juvia was running around, grabbing men's clothes..

"Juvia, what are you-"

"This suit you , Master Gray.."

Gray can barely stop his blushing. Juvia's face was a few inches away from his.

He turns his face away and says.. "Whatever... Do what you want then. Just for today, you got that?"

Juvia smiles and giggles while she grabs more and pushes Gray to try them on.

Gray secretly smiles, concealing his gladness of her presence.

After that tiring shopping, they went up to the cinema and Juvia run towards a poster.

" It's showing today!" She exclaimed .

" You want to watch this?"

"Yes, but Juvia knows Master Gray does not enjoy romantic movies..."

Juvia then pulls Gray's arm with intentions of moving to their next errand.

"Wait here." Gray commands.

Gray then went and bought tickets to the movie.

"Here you go." Gray shows the tickets.

" Master Gray, thank you very much!" She exclaims while tears are running down her face,,,

"H-hey.. there's no need to cry.." Gray pats his head and they went to see the movie.

Gray wasnt watching the movie... He was staring at Juvia the whole time and gets amused with her reactions. There was a part inside him saying... he wants to get closer...

After the movie, they went to the arcade to stretch a bit. They went singing and soon after, it was raining inside. They then saw a photo booth.

Juvia drags Gray inside the booth . They got their photos taken and Juvia saw something...

"Master Gray, is there something in Juvia's hair?"

" Why?

"Well, in this photo, you were looking at Juvia's head.."

"What?-"

"Oh, there. You had a small piece of wool in your hair."

Juvia gives Gray one of the strip of photos and says " Juvia knows Master Gray does not need these, but please, do accept them as a simple token of her appreciation." She blushes as she says it.

Gray takes it and smiles at Juvia.. "Thanks. I'll keep it."

Juvia smiles back while blushing.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I'll walk you home." Gray offers.

"Thank you again, Master Gray."

They reach home and both of them are tired. They placed the clothes they bought at Juvia's desk and just sat at the floor while leaning at the bed.

They were leaning at each other ...

Juvia was a bit sleepy when suddenly, Gray held her hand.

"Master Gray, is there something wrong?"

"No.. Everything's great Juvia."

He was hesitating but with what happened today, he made up his mind.

"Juvia..."

"Yes, Master Gray?"

Gray suddenly kissed Juvia on her lips.

"Juvia, I like you."

"Master Gray..." She was still in shock... She embraced Gray..

"Juvia, I love you..."

" I love you too , Master Gray..." She smiled while tears were running down her cheeks...

Gray kissed Juvia on her forehead...

"It's been a long day, we better get some rest.. " He smiled..

Juvia wipes her tears and says " Yes, Master Gray."

Gray stands up, goes out the door and slowly closes it...

" Good night, Juvia.. "

" Good night , Master Gray .. "

Gray whispered something but Juvia managed to read his lips...

"I love you too, Master Gray.."

Gray closes the door and starts running to his house.

He comes in and locks the door. Then he smiled.

"This was one heck of a day.."

" I love you Juvia..."

He smiles.. 


End file.
